


Realize Your Innocence is Home, Become Your Own King [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Feelings Realization, Fili & Kili's epic bond, Fíli & Kíli Live, Innocence, Kings & Queens, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: They are not born golden.





	Realize Your Innocence is Home, Become Your Own King [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [realize your innocence is home, become your own king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301221) by [Ingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/pseuds/Ingi). 



Download or stream _Realize Your Innocence is Home, Become Your Own King_ from Google Drive [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HEhfDCchBtKmGutnINxwr5GiIcqfdd4z/view?usp=sharing)  
Runtime: 00:07:07

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "More than Words" by the Piano Guys.
> 
> For my podfic bingo 2019 square "read with a smile."


End file.
